Mobile terminals, or mobile (cellular) telephones, for mobile telecommunications systems like GSM, UMTS, D-AMPS and CDMA2000 have been used for many years now. In the older days, mobile terminals were used almost exclusively for voice communication with other mobile terminals or stationary telephones. More recently, the use of modern terminals has been broadened to include not just voice communication, but also various other services and applications such as www/wap browsing, video telephony, electronic messaging (e.g. SMS, MMS, email, instant messaging), digital image or video recording, FM radio, music playback, exercise analysis, electronic games, calendar/organizer/time planner, word processing, etc.
One problem with mobile terminals is inadvertent actuation of keys of the keypad. This can result in undesired phone calls, or even worse, deletion of content in the mobile terminal, such as phone book records or photographs.
In the prior art, it is known to allow the user to lock the keypad to reduce the risk of inadvertent key actuations. However, when unlocking the keypad, the key sequence is often awkward with keys needed to be pressed in a certain sequence, to reduce the risk of inadvertent unlocking of the keypad.
Another problem in the prior art is with using the mobile terminal as a clock to tell the time. To allow this functionality, the terminal always shows the time, even when the keypad is locked. The problem with this is that power is used to show the time even though most of the time the user does not actually look at the display.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a mobile communication terminal and method providing a user interface which is easier to use in conjunction with keypad locking.